


To See Rightly

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	To See Rightly

In Harry's imagination, Severus's nose doesn't look like it was broken at least once. His hair is cleaner, a little fuller. 

Sometimes his skin has a healthy glow like he's been on holiday in Majorca.

That's usually when Harry starts to laugh at himself. 

"What are you smiling about?" Severus says as he hands Harry a cup of tea with a splash of milk just the way he likes it, sits down beside him on the sofa. 

"Nothing really." 

Severus humphs. Harry looks at Severus then—sallow skin, lank hair, eyes black as coal—and takes Severus's hand in his.


End file.
